In modern day manufacturing facilities, it is often desirable to automate various different processes in order to increase output, minimize the introduction of defects, and to increase safety by eliminating potentially dangerous aspects of the manufacturing process. Such automation typically includes the introduction of one or more robotic apparatuses suitable for repeatedly carrying out preselected tasks, wherein a control system is responsible for operation of each of the robotic apparatuses associated with the manufacturing process.
One manufacturing process in need of automation includes the transport and delivery of elongate fasteners, such as traditional nails, for coupling two or more components to each other. Such a manufacturing process may be suitable for the formation of wooden structures such as furniture, building structures, and pallets. Such an automated system may include a “nail gun” or similar end tool for driving the fastener into the structural components in need of coupling after the fasteners has been automatically delivered to the nail gun or end tool. The use of an automated end tool beneficially reduces the need for hand manipulation of such an end tool, wherein hand manipulation of such an end tool traditionally presents an opportunity for misalignment of the fasteners or various different injuries associated with the delivery of the fasteners.
However, the transport and delivery of such fasteners presents numerous different problems that negatively affect the ability to automate such a process. First, it is especially difficult to transport a large quantity of elongate fasteners without potentially damaging the fasteners themselves or a portion of the system responsible for transporting the fasteners. This occurs because such fasteners are traditionally formed from a hard material having various sharp surfaces, wherein the transport of the fasteners may wear away a portion of the system repeatedly interacting with the fasteners. For example, such fasteners may include a pointed surface that routinely and repeatedly contacts a portion of the transport system during transport of the fasteners until the portion of the transport system is damaged, worn, warped, or otherwise rendered unusable. Alternatively, a strengthening of the portion of the transport system against damage from the fasteners may negatively lead to damage to the fasteners themselves during such an interaction, which may in turn lead to the fasteners being insufficient for use in the final structure being assembled by the automated system.
Additionally, it is well known that damaged or inconsistently dimensioned fasteners often tend to present problems when interacting with additional components of a mechanical system. For example, such fasteners having inconsistent surface features may tend to jam a portion of the system, such as the end tool configured for driving the fasteners through the building components, during the process of coupling the building components to each other. Such jamming may lead to an increase of down time as the portion of the system negatively affected may require repeated maintenance.
One solution to the problems associated with the transport of such fasteners may include the use of a cartridge, coil, or other similar assembly of such fasteners that may be suitable for use with such a nail gun or similar end tool. However, the use of a cartridge or coil of such fasteners typically requires repeated reloading of the associated cartridge or coil following the depletion of the associated fasteners. Such reloading may also be accomplished only through a manual process, thereby eliminating the benefits of automating such a process. Additionally, a cartridge or coil having a damaged or worn fastener present therein may further be subject to the type of jamming discussed hereinabove, leading to additional maintenance and downtime each time such a fastener encounters the gun or end tool associated with driving the fasteners.
It would therefore be desirable to produce an automated system for transporting and delivering fasteners used for coupling multiple components to each other.